Jenelle Doolittle
January 18, 2014 #To the robotics people- for putting up with the MTB Team. #To Matt- for not hitting the squirrel after I almost hit it. #To Jack London- for teaching me the importance of living. January 17, 2014 #To Stacey- for teaching me how to make paper cranes. #To Zack and Adele- for the nice moment of relaxation after a long week. #To Bill Murray- for his insightful, interesting, and humorous AMA. January 16, 2014 #To the wonderful teachers in my life- for teaching me to love learning. #To Mr. Blandino- for checking in on me. #To the ladies at the Serpan household tonight- for dancing, laughing, and singing with me, and for letting me be completely silly. January 15, 2014 #To the Serpans- for the food, dancing, singing, and laughter. #To Sammi- for getting me out of my own head. #To the Spare the Air organization- for helping to create clear skies, like the beautiful one last night. January 14, 2014 #To the Serpans- for the food and conversation. #To the organist at my church- for playing beautiful music at the same time that I was over at the church. #To Audrey B.- for the beautiful song you wrote and performed for us. January 13, 2014 #To my mom- for picking up Vietnamese. #To Kelsey- for helping to set up Sherlock. #To the universe- for postponing my chem test. January 12, 2014 #To Adele and Bonnie- for your service on the homework battlefield. #To Oma, Kelsey, my mom, and R.W. Kramer- for one magical short day in the city. #To the Book of Mormon cast- for being absolutely incredible and wonderfully talented. January 11, 2014 #To Brian- for helping me with Huck Finn. #To Sammi- for being incredibly brave. #To Bonnie- for turtles and your humor. January 10, 2014 #To my mom- for getting the tickets for Cirque, A Chorus Line, Firehouse, and Book of Mormon. #To Chris A.- for being strong and sharing your wonderful talents with the world. #To C. Connor and the drama community- for cheering, supporting and loving Chris A. and each other, and yelling, "Mr. Mustang!" January 9, 2014 #To Adele- for our thought provoking, reassuring, and reflective conversations. #To music, the Meditation garden, and the stars- for being beautiful and a comfort. #To Laurie Halse Anderson- for coming to talk at my school. January 8, 2014 #To Savannah- for teaching me about black hair. #To everyone who was scared by my spider trap- for making me laugh so hard I cried. #To Bonnie- for SCHPOIDUHS! January 7, 2014 #To Taylor- for dancing like the little bobbing monkey; you made my day. #To Sra. Fernandez- for understanding what it's like to be a serious introvert. #To Nea- for being a hilarious and wonderful big sister to someone I know that looks up to you a lot. January 6, 2014 #To Anna- for your thoughtful gift of a knit ear warmer; I love it and I miss you. #To Mayia- for laughing about pomegranates and being indignant about Mary Poppins with me. #To my AP Lang class/teacher- for being completely, wonderfully mad. January 5, 2014 #To Sammi- for the gift, and for not letting go. #To Adele- for knowing me inside and out, and for helping me to hold on to the most important thing. #To my parents and the Pearsons (including Stewwie)- for the gifts you have given me for mountain biking and beyond, both tangible and intangible. January 4, 2014 #To my dad- for a fantastic last mountain bike ride. #To Jimmy- for all the amazing dinners you've made and have yet to make. #To the rest of that group- for being my best friends, creating laughter, letting me forget, and making me remember. January 3, 2014 #To James Thurber- for "The Secret Life of Walter Mitty." #To Audrey- for running lines and laughing with me until we cried. #To Bonnie, Brian, Elina, and Mayia- for having my back and letting me share in the wonderful worlds of your minds. January 2, 2014 #To Adele- for Imagine Dragons concert tickets!! *smooch* #To my momma- for simultaneously making fun of and fangirling over Classic Doctor Who with me. #To Elina- for the Sherlock link. January 1, 2014 #To Sammi- for your gift and all that it represents. #To the Pearsons- for puzzles, promises, Cirque, beer (of all sorts), bikes, and good company. #To Matt Smith- for "Geronimo!" December 31, 2013 #To the BBC- for Doctor Who, Top Gear, Sherlock, your news, and the many other shows you have created. #To my dad- for being super accomodating with all of the crazy schedule changes we had today, and for making me a delicious French dip in the midst of said craziness. #To Dixie- for not getting sick after eating my chocolate bar. (You're still ridiculous, though.) December 30, 2013 #To the guy at the bike shop in the city- for being quick, a great listener, knowledgeable, humorous, helpful, and insightful. You rock. #To Grandad- for your very nice card to my sister and I that came in the mail today. The part about the tree and electric train made me smile. #To Brian (and the rest of the Procrastination Station)- for letting me just talk for a while today. I am breathing a little easier. December 29, 2013 #To my sister- for blowing my mind with the fact that Romance languages are so named because they're Roman. #To Carol Rifka Brunt and EM Lewis- for the stories you told in Tell the Wolves I'm Home and Infinite Black Suitcase, respectively. #To Scott- for making me laugh, constantly encouraging me, and pointing out that "that's my dad". Grazi.